Gray Skies
by Tai-sensei
Summary: Ryohei finally gets what he wants, but nothing is certain when Gokudera is involved.  one sided 3359 one sided 5980 mentions of 80S and some 3364 if you twirl like a sissy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the characters, but this story idea is mine. Contains yaoi, if you don't know what that is look it up before you read.**

Gokudera stretched, careful not to wake the teen asleep next to him. _'Guess he doesn't always have his mouth open.' _He thought as he brushed a few white strands off of Ryohei's forehead. The boxer was completely quiet and still for once. Gokudera couldn't help but stare as he smoked. He exhaled and put out his cigarette before laying down next to the boxer, shifting until he was pressed tightly against his warmth, the teen's body was like a furnace. He carefully wrapped the older teen's arms loosely around his own slim waist and pressed himself closely against the boxer's chest.

Ryohei mumbled something that sounded surprisingly like his name as he nuzzled into the Italian's hair.

"Shut up Turf Top," Hayato growled pinched the other's arm lightly.

The boxer was surprisingly sweet when he put his mind to it and gentle too, even though this had been his first time with anyone and he'd been as inexperienced and clumsy as Gokudera had expected. He'd been unnaturally quiet and focused, carefully listening to Gokudera's explanations and instructions before eventually blowing his mind. _'He's got major potential' _the bomber thought sleepily as his body relaxed. Just before he went to sleep though he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be in a certain baseball player's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayato blushed deeply, pressing back into the damp sheets. He could feel the flushed heat spread across his cheeks and down his neck and shoulders as he moaned uncontrollably.

A warm wet mouth had enveloped his cock and was working him hot and hard. Any second he was going to cum deep inside that mouth. His breath hitched sharply in excitement as he grabbed handfuls of short soft spiky hair. He opened his eyes, trying to catch the last bit of the show before he lost it. The hair in his hands was white not black and he felt a spark of disappointment, but before it could take hold he was cumming and it didn't matter anymore.

As soon as his brain remembered how to move he pushed the idiot boxer away and sat at the edge of the bed, his back to him and a cigarette already dangling from his lips. "Oi! You okay Squid Head?" the older teen asked. His voice, as always, was a touch too loud.

Gokudera cringed in annoyance "I'm fine idiot. Shut the hell up!"he growled, taking a drag from his cigarette, trying to calm the sudden discomfort in his chest. The boxer rolled on to his back and lay quietly for a few moments. Hayato was surprised he'd almost made it through the whole cigarette before the other teen spoke again.

"I'm going home." Ryohei announced as he sat up suddenly and started shifting around in the dark for his clothes.

The bomber looked at his shadowed form in surprise. "What do you mean home. Don't you want to finish?" he asked quickly. His eyes were wide in the dark.

"You seem tired. You should get some sleep. Don't worry to the extreme," Ryohei said with impossible softness as he finished pulling on his shirt.

"But what about . . ." Hayato began. He was cut off by warms lips on his own. For once he didn't struggle, but kissed back. His free hand brushed against the boxer's neck. He could taste himself in the other's mouth and moaned softly. He rubbed his hand against the obvious bulge in the boxer's slacks.

Ryohei pulled away suddenly. "I gotta go. I have to do some extreme training extremely early in the morning." His voice was husky as he turned away.

"Turf Top." The boxer paused. "I'll make it up to you next time."

"I know to the extreme."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryohei took a deep breath, enjoying the way the air clouded up as he exhaled. It looked like smoke bringing to mind a certain grumpy Italian. He turned to the right where Sawada and Gokudera were walking and smiled, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

"So I heard Yamamoto is going to be back in town next weekend," Sawada announced suddenly.

"Really Judaime?"

Ryohei couldn't help but feel jealous of the way the bomber's eyes lit up at the baseball player's name.

"Yeah. We're going to have a party at my house so he can tell us about his training."

"I'll be there Judaime. I have to make sure that damn baseball idiot isn't fooling around and wasting time with that damn shark" Gokudera growled with more spite than normal. Sawada ignored it and turned to Ryohei expectantly.

"What about you Oniisan?"

"I can't. I have an extreme boxing match in Kagoshima. I won't be back until Monday night so I'll extremely miss Yamamoto's extreme visit."

"Oh . . . Okay. I'll tell him you said 'hi' then . . . to the extreme," Sawada tried, smiling brightly.

"Che . . . . Like the baseball idiot cares about anything turf top has to say," Gokudera cut in sullenly.

"Gokudera Kun that wasn't very nice," Sawada chastised quickly. "Don't pay attention to him Oniisan."

Ryohei merely grunted in response, pointedly looking away from them both. When Gokudera had accepted his advances and agreed to go out with him on the condition that no one ever know about it, he'd felt elated to the extreme and things had been good. But now, something was changing. Slowly at first but Ryohei could feel it in Gokudera's increasingly sullen mood and could see it in the way he only seemed to really come alive when someone mentioned the long absent baseball player.

He grimaced as his stomach extremely twisted in anxiety. But what could he do. His natural reaction was to keep going extremely forward and things would work out, but he didn't think that would work on someone as complex as Gokudera.

'_I can't handle this now, I need to extremely focus on the match this weekend. Gokudera can wait._' He decided finally. "I need to train," he announced before running off, leaving a very confused boss and right hand man behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayato was angry. Angry at the stupid cow, the bastard Hibari, the clumsy horse, and he was even angry at the boss. But mostly he was angry at the damned baseball idiot and that fucking loud mouthed shark, the way they talked so close, smiling at each other like they understood something no one else did. The way the damned Varia swordsman had pulled Yamamoto tight against him and smiled knowingly at the bomber.

It all pissed him off to no end. But none of those people were here for him to scream at or to fight with. Only the damned lawn head was here, bruised and tired from the boxing match in Kagoshima. The bomber could barely stop himself from punching the idiot. So instead he yelled . . . . a lot. Yelled every insult he could think of at the surprised teen who jumped in as he paused to take a breath.

"I don't understand to the extreme," he said blunt and loud as always, his non-swollen eye wide.

"Of course you don't fucking understand. You never fucking understand. You're no better than some big dumb animal. God you are so useless. How do you even function?" Gokudera screamed at him, hands fisted in frustration as he paced the room. He started again unable to break his stride now that he was going. "I mean do you even have a brain in that beaten up head of yours? What the hell . . ."

"That's enough Hayato."

Gokudera stopped suddenly, surprised to hear his name come out of the boxer's mouth. For a while he wasn't even sure the teen had known he had a first name.

Ryohei had a serious look on his face. One that said the wheels were turning. "I understand you are angry Hayato, but I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. So are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to keep extremely yelling at me?"

Gokudera swallowed hard. The idiot was making perfect sense for once. _'Damn him'_ he thought before digging in once more. "It's complicated so why bother. It's not like you're going to understand."

Ryohei sighed, his shoulder slumping tiredly. "I get it . . . I'm not as smart as you . . . you don't have to keep rubbing it in."

"There are a lot of things you're not," the Italian bit out coldly.

"Like Yamamoto Takeshi," the boxer supplied, watching the bomber's face closely.

Hayato couldn't help but gape at him. He struggled, trying to think of something to say, but Ryohei beat him to it.

"I got this for you to celebrate my extreme win." He said softly, setting down the small box still in his hand from when he'd walked in the door. "I'm going home now. I'm tired to the extreme." He walked out the door, not even pausing when Gokudera called his name.

The Italian swallowed hard and picked up the box, ripping it open. Inside was a shining black stone, a volcanic rock, set in silver on a sturdy chain.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how long do you think you'll be staying this time Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, smiling brightly at the dark haired swordsman.

"Just for a few days," Yamamoto said laughingly. "I can't miss any training or Squalo will have my head. The only reason I'm here now is the Varia had some business to take care of and needed my out of the way."

"So what, they send you back to bug us. Assholes," Gokudera grumbled from his place lounging under Tsuna's bedroom window.

"Gokudera kun . . ." Tsuna began, frowning at the Italian..

"Guess so . . ." Yamamoto interjected laughing at the bomber's grumpy attitude.

Tsuna sighed, but smiled. Things felt normal again, just him, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. The peace of the moment was broken when his bedroom door was slammed open and a panting Ryohei charged in. Everyone was surprised to see him. He'd obviously been training, his bright red hoody was tied around his waist and his white T-shirt was sticking to his muscled body.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he said quietly his voice like steel as he strode towards the smiling teen. Tsuna watched him with wide eyes as Gokudera quickly climbed to his feet.

"Hey Sempai, what's . . ." Before he could finish Yamamoto was on the ground with an angry boxer straddling him punching him viciously in the face.

"Oniisan . . ." Tsuna squealed jumping to his feet but not sure what to do.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Lawn Head," Gokudera yelled, an arm around Ryohei's throat and a hand in his hair pulling him off the baseball player.

Ryohei let himself be pulled to his feet before tearing out of Gokudera's hold. As soon as he stepped back Gokudera knelt beside Yamamoto, gently grabbing his face to check the damage before pulling him upright. Yamamoto was breathing hard through his mouth, his nose gushing blood and his left eye swelling quickly.

"You alright Baseball Freak," Gokudera asked worry clear in his voice.

"Fine . . . what was that?" he gurgled, coughing up blood.

"Oniisan . . ." Tsuna tried again, laying a hand on the tense teen's shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gokudera shouted suddenly, charging toward the boxer. Tsuna flinched but stayed between them, putting a hand on the bomber's chest to keep him back.

"Wait Gokudera kun."

"What is this?" Ryohei asked suddenly a black rock on a chain held in his fist.

Gokudera blushed and stepped back. "It is what it is. I left a note," he mumbled. "

"Yeah I read it to the extreme, but I'm still extremely confused," the boxer yelled back, pushing against Tsuna's hand but not stepping forward.

"It's not that complicated Lawn Head," Gokudera growled.

"You're wrong, it's extremely complicated and I want answers. Why did you do this as soon as Yamamoto came back? I thought we were doing okay."

'_We?'_ Tsuna thought blushing.

"Shut up Turf Head!" Gokudera yelled, looking quickly at the baseball player who was still sitting on the floor.

"Stop looking at him. Look at me!" Ryohei yelled throwing the stone and chain on the ground.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked softly, looking between the two silver haired teens.

"Don't worry about him Baseball Freak. He's just talking crazy," Gokudera stammered, turning his back on the boxer.

"Don't ignore me Hayato!" the boxer growled.

'_Hayato?'_ Tsuna blushed deeper.

"Sempai . . . What's going on?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the tense boxer.

"He's in love with you," Sasagawa announced, blunt as ever.

Gokudera glared at him hatefully, his face flushed.

"Is that true Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked softy, climbing to his feet.

"I . . . I . . . You . . ." Gokudera stammered. Yamamoto didn't need to hear anymore. He wiped his face off, smearing blood on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry Gokudera. I don't feel that way for you," he said softly, his face serious. He left the room quickly, touching Ryohei's shoulder as he passed.

Tsuna looked quickly between the bomber and the boxer. Ryohei was blank faced, but Gokudera was flushed.

"Gokudera kun . . ." Tsuna began helplessly.

"Why did you say that? Why did you tell him that?" the bomber interrupted him, his voice chill.

"Because I want you to finally see that he doesn't care about you, not like I do to the extreme! I lo . . ."

"Don't say it!" Gokudera screamed covering his ears.

"Why? Why can't you let me care about you?" the boxer yelled back his voice breaking. Tsuna stepped away from them, sitting on his bed awkwardly. "Why do you want him when I'm right here?"

"Because I don't love you. I never have and I never will," Gokudera said piercingly. Ryohei flinched visibly and his face paled.

"But . . . then why did you . . . ?" Ryohei stumbled, the hurt and confusion clear on his face.

"I wanted someone to be there, it didn't matter who. You were just. . . . the most convenient."

Tsuna gasped quietly. He could see tears gathering in Ryohei's eyes. "Oniisan . . ." he whispered, but before he could go on the boxer was running down the stairs. He flinched when he heard the front door slam.


	6. Chapter 6

Reborn sighed and pulled his hat down lower over his eyes. The house was eerily silent and the famiglia was in chaos. _'When these kids fall they sure fall hard.' _He thought tiredly. It had been almost three days since the blow up between the Sun and the Storm Guardian and things were no better than on the day it had happened. No one had seen Ryohei since the incident, not even Kyoko. That boded ill and had Reborn worried, but Tsuna had yet to make a move and the hitman couldn't do the job for him. The kid needed to take responsibility on his own. The tiny hitman sighed as he peaked into Tsuna's room. He was sitting on the floor and Gokudera was sitting awkwardly under the window. Yamamoto was lounged against the bed, his face still bruised though the swelling had gone down and his nose wasn't broken.

"So. . . my plane leaves in an hour or so. I guess I should get going." Yamamoto said suddenly, but he made no move to leave. "Has any one heard from Sempai?"

"Che . . . Who cares," Gokudera grumbled, shifting sullenly. "We're better off without . . ."

SLAP!

Reborn's eyes widened slightly as he watched Tsuna, flames flying out of his face as he rubbed his red palm. It wasn't nearly as red as Gokudera's obviously stinging cheek. The two guardians were staring at Tsuna in complete confusion. The young boss was standing over them, eyes narrowed in the seriousness of his deathperation mode. "That is enough Gokudera," he said quietly, but his voice was strong. The bomber flinched under his boss's gaze. "I don't know or understand all that went on between you and Oniisan, but Oniisan is our friend and even if he isn't as smart as you, or as strong as Hibari, or a born hit man or boss, he's still a part of this family. No one hurts my family. Do you understand me Gokudera kun?"

"I understand Judaimei," the bomber answered in a near whisper, his eyes down and his cheek still red. Tsuna nodded and turned to the Rain Guardian.

"Yamamoto . . ."

"Tsuna?"

"Call the Varia, tell them you won't be back today."

"Why should he do that Tsuna?" Reborn asked, finally stepping into the room. Tsuna met his eyes solidly.

"Because we have a missing Sun Guardian to find."


	7. Chapter 7

Ryohei was running, eating up the distance as he charged up the path he'd covered nearly a hundred times in the last few days. He couldn't stop, he had to keep going harder, faster, until he stopped hurting inside. For as long as he could remember he'd living by the philosophy that any problem could be fixed by training, but he'd been training himself to exhaustion for days now and still every time he slowed down he'd remember his first kiss, how Gokudera had tasted like cigarettes and vanilla, the first time he'd been allowed to hold his calloused hand in the darkness of a movie theater, the first time they'd had sex at his house because Kyoko was at Haru's and his parents were never around, the look on his face the last time he'd seen him, hateful and flushed. He couldn't go home, not with his room still smelling like smoke with the clothing the Italian teen had left still strung around the room. He couldn't eat because the thought of food made his stomach twist.

'_Can't stop,' _he thought, forcing his legs to keep going. He was tired and dizzy and dangerously thirsty, but he couldn't stop until his legs refused to go on and he could think of nothing else but water and sleep. He'd struggle to the stream, drink his fill and pass out not far from the bank using his hoody as a pillow until the dreams woke him up again and he'd start running.

'_Faster'_ he thought, pushing himself even harder. His chest was tight and on fire. His breathing was fast and harsh. He felt like his throat was ripping and his mouth was so dry his tongue felt swollen and he had to fight to breath past it. His legs were shaking even as they propelled him forward. _"Farther. Just a little farther and it'll stop."_ he thought dazedly, but he only made it another two steps before his right leg betrayed him and collapsed. He hit the ground hard, barely keeping his face from smashing into the ground as he gasped and choked for breath.

Suddenly he felt his eyes start to burn and his gasps turned into sobs. It hurt . . . it hurt so bad and no matter how long and hard he trained it wasn't going to go away. He tried to get on his hands and knees, to pull his face out of the dirt, but his limbs were like lead. They wouldn't move like he told them. He cried hard, curled up in the dirt, wracking sobs that twisted out of him painfully. He couldn't stop, not even when boots appeared before him and he heard a voice above him.

"Well well little lost boy. What are you crying for?" a man's voice called sweetly. Ryohei swallowed hard, but he still couldn't stop. Suddenly gloved hands were lifting him up and he was staring up into the sunglasses and spiky green hair of his Varia rival.

"You are looking a bit rough Ryo-chan. Must be pretty bad if you've fallen this hard," Lussuria cooed, picking the teen up bridal style.

Ryohei stayed limp in his arms calming some but not much. "Where . . ." he croaked, his throat cracking.

"Don't worry Ryo-chan. Lussuria Oneesan is going to take good care of you."


End file.
